


Piece by Piece

by SadaVeniren



Series: Piece by Piece [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rubbed his hand over his lower stomach and closed his eyes. Louis was going to lose his fucking mind.</p><p>(aka Harry tells Louis he's pregnant and it goes as expected)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff, that's really all it is. There is minor medical stuff in the very beginning but mostly fluff :)
> 
> Drop by my [tumblr](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com) if you have any desire to talk about Harry and Louis and babies because I have a lot of feelings.

The spotting was what finally made him go see a doctor. He’d been having cramps since Tokyo, little sharp jabs of pain that would subside after a few minutes if he managed to shift just right, but by the time they played Dubai the pain was almost a constant. Louis had noticed right away of course, and been pestering him to see a doctor the moment he got back to L.A., but he had been busy. He had so much work to do: meetings upon meetings, songwriting sessions, voice lessons, more meetings, he just didn’t have time to set up an appointment with an American doctor. He’d be back in London eventually, and if the pain was still there he’d see his own doctor.

But the pain just kept getting worse. And then the spots of blood started.

He had the carrier gene, but spotting was _not_ normal.

So he cleared a few hours of his day and took the recommendation Jeff gave him for a discreet doctor based out of Malibu to get himself checked out. He shot Louis a text, telling him that he was finally getting to a doctor, but he made sure to leave out the part that prompted this decision. He didn’t need Louis freaking out when he was a good eight thousand kilometers away and couldn’t actually do anything.

It was probably nothing after all.

*****

There was so much paperwork that went into a doctor’s visit. He’d had to tell the receptionist the reason for his visit - cramps and spotting - and then he’d gotten a packet to fill out with his health history. It took him a couple of minutes, because again, so much paperwork. At least the questions were bland, and predictable.

_One sexual partner in the last year._

_Types of contraceptives were his IUD and occasionally (sometimes, when they needed to keep clean) condoms._

_Never been pregnant._

He handed the packet back to the receptionist, and was led into a room to wait for the doctor after he had been measured and weighed.

"Could you put this on?" The friendly female nurse asked, holding out a paper gown.

Harry nodded and began to strip the moment the door shut. Even with the pain in his abdomen being constant it was still extra uncomfortable when he sat down. He really hoped he wasn't going to have lie back or anything. That was liable to make him cry in pain, and crying in front of strangers sucked.

Right before his mind could start running away with all the ways crying in front of the doctor could go wrong there was a knock on the door and an older Asian woman with greying hair stuck her head in. "Mr. Styles? Hello, I'm Dr. Tagawa."

Harry held out his hand to shake her's and then dropped it back into his lap after they had gotten those formalities out of the way. "Good afternoon."

"So you said on your intake form that you're experiencing cramping, and some spotting?"

Harry appreciated that she jumped right into these things. "Yeah, the cramps started back in early March, but I noticed the spotting just a couple of days ago."

She nodded and took a seat across from him. "And you've only had one partner in the last year?"

"Yes, ma'am. Same partner I've had for a few years."

"And when you have intercourse you use condoms?"

Harry flushed, though he hated being embarrassed about it. They were engaged and had been together for a really long time, there was no shame in his answer. "Not all the time. Only when we don't have time to like clean up." She gave him a look and he could hear the lecture he'd heard every time he went to the doctor come up. "I have an IUD so we use that as the primary birth control method, and we're both monogamous and have been for as long as we've been together so STDs aren't really a concern."

Dr. Tagawa didn't look impressed but she didn't launch into a lecture. "You're pretty young to have an IUD. Usually we don't use them until after someone has given birth."

Harry nodded, remembering that he had had a long talk with his doctor when he'd first gotten it. "I've had it seen I was 19. Since I travel so much it was just easier than remembering to take a pill once a day. And hormones aren't always as effective for male carriers anyway, so the IUD was the best choice."

Dr. Tagawa marked something on her chart before putting it down. "That's fine. Can you lay back? I want to feel your ovaries and uterus to see if I can feel if anything is abnormal."

Harry winced as he laid back and let Dr. Tagawa put his feet in the stirrups she pulled away from the board. Lying down was just as painful as he had expected it to be. He hadn't had to do this since he'd gotten the damn thing implanted. He wasn't shy, but it really hurt. He watched her face as she pressed her palms to his pelvis, but she didn't give anything away about if she could tell anything from these impersonal touches.

He yelped when she pushed two lubed fingers inside him, because fuck it really hurt. Just as quickly as she had done that she was pulling away with a frown on her face. Harry blinked back tears and grimaced. Frowns weren't a good sign.

"What's the damage, doc?" Harry asked, hoping a little humor would help.

She cracked a smile as she threw out her gloves, so maybe it wasn't that bad of news. Probably not cancer or something. "Alright, well the good news is that there's nothing wrong with you. Your IUD just slipped out of position and was digging into your cervix."

"Ow."

"Exactly. That would explain the pain you were feeling as well as the spotting. It's rare, but not unheard of. Male carriers have a higher chance of it happening, just like everything else."

Harry grimaced. "So it didn't matter that it's been fine for two years already? I thought if my body didn't like it, that would have happened when I first got it."

"It's a little odd, sure, but it wasn't your body rejecting the IUD. It just slipped, which could happen at any time."

"Can you like, put it back?"

"Not the same one, no. We'll need to remove this one today if you'd like-"

"Yes please!" Harry interrupted her.

She didn't seem to mind, merely continued on. "And then wait a week or so before putting the new one in. However, there is one thing. You said you started to feel the pain in the beginning of March?"

"Yeah."

"That's when it probably started slipping. And once it came out of position it stopped being effective. Do you remember the last time you had intercourse where you were the receiving partner?"

"Uh, last week of March?" Harry couldn't remember the exact day without a calendar. It had been while they were still in Cape Town, and the pain had only been near-constant. It wasn't as apparent when he was topping, and Louis didn't mind, so they had switched back to that for a couple days. Harry blinked. "Wait, you mean..."

"Any time you had sex without a condom since it slipped out of position would have been unprotected sex."

"Oh. So I should probably take a pregnancy test."

For some reason that made Dr. Tagawa smile. "Yes, that would be smart. We can take some blood but that will take a couple days to get back to you. Or you can take one with urine."

Harry closed his eyes, his mind already whirling. He didn't _feel_ pregnant, and he'd be able to tell, right? There would be like morning sickness, and bloating, and other signs. But at the same time, he and Louis had a lot of sex, and if it had been unprotected... there was always a chance.

"Can you take out the thing causing me pain first, and then I'll take a pregnancy test."

Dr. Tagawa nodded. "Just give me a moment and I'll remove it for you."

Harry waved her off as she left the room, and let out a big sigh.

_Well. Fuck._

*****

One of the biggest perks of being a celebrity had to be the ability to charter a flight across the world on one days notice. Harry kept alternating between fiddling in his seat, and looking down at his stomach while smiling.

The first pregnancy test had come back positive, which Tagawa said meant he'd probably gotten pregnant sometime in early to mid-March. Male pregnancies were always a bit tricky to pinpoint conception unless you were trying to have a baby since there were no missed periods to help determine ovulation. They could do some blood work and look at his hormone spikes to get a closer guess, but for now she was putting it at 5 weeks. Still incredibly early, definitely too early to announce it to the world, or even really notice in his own body, but still there.

He rubbed his hand over his lower stomach and closed his eyes. Louis was going to lose his fucking mind.

He'd told Dr. Tagawa that this was a surprise, but a happy one, and he knew he wasn't lying. Just a little earlier than planned, but they would be able to work around that. A March conception meant anywhere from November to December for birth. He'd be able to finish out the tour if he really had to, especially since all of October would be in the UK, but that was so far off right now.

He was getting way too far ahead of himself. Step one was tell Louis, which was why he was on the first flight back to London he could get on. He'd probably text Louis once he landed, to give him the minimum amount of time to worry himself into an early grave. Harry was in no way going to even _hint_ at this over a text message.

Was it still too early? Maybe, but Harry was way too excited to hold off until they saw each other again in a couple weeks.

He would not be able to hold this kind of news in for that long.

Getting out of London City Airport was easy when no one was expecting him, and he caught a car back to their house in Cheshire.

 _What do you want for dinner?_ He sent Louis in a text, since it was just past eight pm. He didn't think Louis had any plans for the night, since he had his game on Sunday, but he wasn't positive where Louis actually was.

 _You?_ Louis sent back.

Harry laughed just as his phone started to ring. "That wasn't an option," he said in lieu of saying hello.

"Where are you?" Louis asked, ignoring him. "You aren't actually home are you?"

"I will be in about an hour, yeah. Just left the airport."

"Fuck. What happened?"

"Nothing bad, I promise."

"Harry, you just flew for like ten hours to get back to London when you aren't supposed to be here for another month. You just went to the doctor, so something happened." Harry could hear shuffling in the background and he winced, because oh yeah. He could see why Louis would take this the wrong way. He had anticipated some worrying, but Louis... Louis sounded terrified. "So what happened."

"Nothing bad, I swear. I just don't want to talk about this over the phone. Can you get to the house, or do you need me to come up to you?"

"Fuck," Louis cursed. "No, I can head down there. Shit, you _swear_ it's nothing bad. Like what the fuck counts as bad? Is death the only qualifier for bad?"

"No!" Harry said, as he stopped himself from laughing at Louis' train of thought. He knew that would just piss Louis off though. "It's _good_ news. Celebratory even."

Harry could hear Louis pause over the line. "If you are lying to me to keep me calm, Haz..."

"I would never. Not about my health."

Louis let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll be home in a couple hours then. Just gotta finish up here, and tell mum I'm not coming home."

"I can text her if you'd like."

"Yeah, that'll work. I'll see you soon."

Harry chewed his lip, because he could hear the anxiety clouding Louis' voice. "I love you, Lou."

"Love you too, Harry."

Harry hung up and resisted the urge to beat his head with his phone. Of course Louis would automatically think the worst had happened. But there wasn't much else he could do now. He'd just get home, make something to eat for them, and wait for Louis to get home so he could tell him the news.

It was a quiet ride home after he had texted Jay to tell her that Louis was going to be staying at their house tonight. He let himself in and turned on lights as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew Louis had been bouncing around to different houses over the last couple weeks, but this was their main house, so there were still signs of Louis having been there recently. He grabbed a sweater that was draped over a kitchen chair and pulled it on over his flimsy t-shirt. It had been his at some point after all, and he figured Louis would appreciate it soaking up more of his scent for when they were separated.

He started dinner, some steak stir-fried with peppers, onions, and other vegetables, while he waited for Louis to get home. He kept one ear turned towards the sounds of the house but he did eventually put on some music just so he wasn't alone in the silence cooking.

Louis came home about an hour after Harry had, and almost twenty minutes after Harry had finished cooking dinner.

"Harry, where are you?" Louis called from the door.

"Kitchen! Follow your nose!" Harry turned off the stove top from the low heat he had been using to keep dinner warm, and covered the pan. He knew there was a good chance this conversation would make them forget about food for just a little.

Louis turned the corner into the kitchen, looking like he was trying too hard to be calm, but it was failing. His entire head moved when he swept his gaze up and down Harry's frame and Harry smiled indulgently, turning 360 degrees so Louis could see everything.

"Don't act cute," Louis snapped. Harry turned back around to see Louis right in his personal bubble, and he smiled, cupping Louis' jaw and dropping a quick kiss on his lips. "Harry," Louis said, voice firm. "Tell me this oh-so-important news."

Harry walked them back towards the kitchen table so Louis could have somewhere to sit down, but Louis refused to actually sit down. His jaw jutted out stubbornly and Harry traced it for a moment before finally saying it.

"I'm pregnant."

Louis blinked, and it was amazing to watch his features rearrange themselves entirely. His jaw went slack first, relaxing his whole face, and then his eyes widened. "What? But, but the thing? You got the whole-" he made a gesture with his hands.

Harry nodded. "The IUD slipped out of position probably in the beginning of March and once it did it was no longer effective. So, unprotected sex plus fertile body equals..." he trailed off as Louis dropped his head.

"You're pregnant," he whispered.

"Yeah. I know it's a little earlier than we were planning, and so we don't have the time cleared off, or the house as ready as we would have wanted, but the doctor said I was only probably 5 weeks along, and that’s super early but... We'll have time to get everything in order, and we'll figure out what to do with the tour and the new album-"

"Harry," Louis said, looking up at him. Harry could see now that his eyes were starting to water, and that was all it took for Harry's own eyes to start up. "Harry, just- fuck the tour, fuck the album. We'll figure that all out, but you're _pregnant_."

Harry nodded again. "Passed on the first test."

Louis snorted. "We're going to have a _baby_."

"Yeah." Harry breathed. "That's generally what happens after pregnancy."

"Oh fuck you," Louis said, "I thought you were _dying_. I thought stress had given you an ulcer and your stomach acids were leaking into your body and killing you - hey don't laugh I read about it on the internet!"

Harry sniffed to cover his laugh and kissed Louis' cheek. "Oh, Louis. I love you."

"Yeah, sure you do. Laughing at me worry." Louis' thumb grazed over Harry's stomach, and his eyes were fixed there. "Can I-" he toyed with the hem of Harry's shirt, "touch?"

Harry nodded, sniffing again as he pulled up his shirt. "There's no change or anything. Like you can't tell. I don't even have any symptoms."

Louis shook his head, petting right between the laurels with a smile. "Maybe _you_ can't tell."

Harry barked out a laugh. "What your fatherly instincts let you see everything? They're not even the size of my fingernail."

"Hush, you." Louis dropped to his knees with practiced grace, but all he did was press a kiss to Harry's stomach and then lay his head against it, humming lightly. "Wonder when they'll get ears."

"I don't think that'll be for another couple weeks or months."

Louis grinned. "You mean you don't already have it mesmerized already? What were you doing during that plane ride?"

Harry clasped Louis' shoulder and smiled. "Smiling like an idiot waiting to tell you face to face because I knew you'd be ecstatic."

"Don't think that word covers it. Think I'll need to come up with a whole new word to capture the emotion going through me right now." Louis cracked an eye open and glanced up at him. "We're going to be parents."

"I know," Harry said softly. "Come on, you should get off your knees."

Louis smirked. "That's something you rarely say."

"Lou," Harry drawled. "The tiles can't be good for you, and you have your game in a couple days."

"Just give me a few more minutes," Louis said. "I'm listening to them."

Harry felt his heart clench with overwhelming love for Louis. "You can't hear anything yet," he said weakly, because it was the only thing he could think that wasn't _I love you so much, stay with me forever, marry me again, have a hundred kids with me._

"Lies, I can definitely hear the sprog's heartbeat."

Harry boxed him lightly in the ear, and Louis laughed, staying on his knees. "You are not calling our child 'the sprog'."

Louis pressed another kiss to his stomach. "You don't mind, do you, little sprog? You know daddy means it in a nice way. Once we get a good name for you I'll call you that, probably." He kissed Harry's stomach again, and then again, and then again until he was feathering light kisses all over Harry's stomach.

"Louis, that tickles," Harry said, folding over on himself.

Louis finally pulled away and got back to his feet, but his hands stayed cupped around Harry's stomach. "Better?"

Harry looked into Louis' eyes. "The best."

Louis grinned and leaned up for a kiss. "How long are you going to be here, love?"

Harry felt his own eyes light up, as he remembered the best part of this impromptu trip. "Don't have to be back until Monday morning."

Louis perked up and kissed Harry again. "Really? So you'll be here for my game?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'll need to catch a late flight but I can manage your game."

"Wow," Louis breathed, and Harry had to take a moment. He was so gorgeous, especially when he was light and happy. Sure there were so many things they hadn't touched on yet. They had people they would need to tell: their family, the boys, their management, and there would have to be plans. Their coming out would probably have to be changed around, but that wasn't what Harry wanted to worry about right this moment.

They had time to do all of that, time to make sure the pregnancy wasn't going to fail (it wasn't dammit, he just knew in his bones), time to get through this break and kick off the next leg of the tour.

Tonight he wanted to celebrate with the father of his child. The rest would come when it did.


End file.
